


Franchise

by iuventas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuventas/pseuds/iuventas
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet for the Fantastic Beasts Secret Santa:Jacob and Queenie on a very special trip to London.
Hope you like it & happy holidays! xo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_of_Purpletown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/gifts).



Jacob Kowalski had never thought (he hoped, obviously, but not actually believed) he would ever open his dream bakery. To be fair, he had never expected to visit London, either.

And yet – there he was, flushed red and sweating profusely even in the cold, winter air. Queenie Goldstein, golden and radiant as always, stood proudly by his side, flashing her most winning smile at a small crowd gathered in front of them. He couldn’t help but stare at the woman and as if she was reading his mind…

No, wait.

She _was_ reading his mind. She must’ve found something to her liking in his thoughts, because she looked down at him and reached for his hand. He knew it was sticky – undeniably unpleasant to touch – but she still squeezed it for a short moment, ever encouraging, and put her wand in front of him.   

“Welcome to Kowalski-Goldstein Baked Goods!”, he proclaimed and flinched, startled by his own, now booming, voice. He smiled uneasily, waiting for someone to call him out on being a no-maj. Or a muggle, as they called people like him here. Back in the States, his store had to bear the Goldstein name, because his goods were mostly bought by the witches and wizards of New York - and MACUSA was the last thing him and Queenie wanted on their backs. Their cooperation shouldn’t have been possible, and yet now, they were here.

 London was different so far. Wizards didn’t actually mind his presence all that much, probably due to a well-placed rumour about him being something called a squib. They would say that even though he couldn’t do any wand magic, his hands held a terrible power.

The power of making people happy.

His smile widened as he turned to open the door behind him. He invited the crowd inside, watching them gasp and wonder at what the store had to offer. It was an experience to behold, indeed: Jakob knew how the smell of freshly baked bread tugged at people’s heartstrings, bringing up a fleeting feeling of being home. He saw it in the guests’ faces, the way they inhaled deeply and closed their eyes, a few smiles here and there.

It took him a full minute to notice something was ever so slightly off and yet, perfectly right. On one of the walls, surrounded by piles of his signature pączkis floating on silver plates, there hang a portrait of an elderly, soft eyed woman.

“Grandma…”, whispered Jacob, trying not to tear up in front of customers.

She smiled. _The portrait smiled_. No one seemed to care – or even notice, for that matter – but he did. Next thing he knew, a slim arm wrapped around his shoulders. Queenie.

“You’ve been thinking about her all the time”, she explained quietly. “Especially when we talked about opening a store in Europe.”

“Yes, I…”, he smiled, unable to stop a tear from running down his cheek. He wiped at it clumsily, with an apologetic look. “She taught me how to bake when I was a kid. It was her dream first, to have a bakery, but she never got a hang of English.”

“She would be proud of you, sweetie. I hope you like it?”

Jacob was aware that she already knew, but answered anyway.

“It’s amazing. I love it, Queenie.”

It was more than that - it was a perfect moment.


End file.
